Recently, as the use of cultured cells for the treatment of diseases has expanded, interest and research on cell culture have been increasing.
Cell culture is a technique to collect cells from living organisms and cultivate the cells in vitro. Cultured cells are used to treat diseases by differentiating them into various tissues of the body such as skin, organs, and nerves.
Such cell culture requires a culture support to provide a culture environment similar to the body.
Cells cultured on the culture support grow in an adhering state, and improving adhesion of the cells to the culture support can increase the survival rate of the cells.
Therefore, research and development of new culture supports to improve adhesion of cells and to further optimize the culture environment of cells are continuously being carried out.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0053443 discloses a method of producing a support made of a sponge-shaped fiber having a three-dimensional structure by performing a process of electrospinning a fiber spinning undiluted solution, but fibers of the support have a thread shape of a predetermined diameter and pores of the support are defined as spaces existing between the fibers.
Therefore, it is difficult for the cells to penetrate into the support through the fine pores of the support to grow, and it is only possible to grow the cells in two dimensions, and there is a limit to the growth of the cells with the desired shape and skeleton.